Legendary Pokémon
, or are extremely rare and (often) powerful Pokémon that are often associated with legends of creation and/or destruction within their endemic regions. Due to their power, Legendary Pokémon are often the target of organizations that seek to control or change the world within both the anime and the games; in the latter, thwarting such attempts has been integrated into each game's plot since Generation III. Generation I The are the first legendary Pokémon introduced in the Pokémon series. These Pokémon first appeared in the Kanto region and as such are often associated with the area. Kanto introduced four Legendary Pokémon: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Mewtwo. Legendary Birds 144Articuno.png|Articuno 145Zapdos.png|Zapdos 146Moltres.png|Moltres The are a trio of Legendary Pokémon that resemble birds, consisting of the / -type , the / -type , and the / -type . Articuno first appeared in the games Pokémon Red, Green and, outside of Japan, Blue Versions hidden within the Seafoam Islands. Zapdos could be found at the Kanto Power Plant, while Moltres could be captured in Victory Road. Pokémon Yellow featured the trio in their previous locations, while later games featuring Kanto moved Moltres to different areas: in FireRed and LeafGreen, the Flame Pokémon was at Mt. Ember; in Mt. Silver in HeartGold and SoulSilver. Pokémon Platinum featured the Legendary Birds as roaming Sinnoh after the player character defeats the Pokémon League. In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, the three legendary birds appear as Shadow Pokémon and are originally used by Grand Master Greevil. In Pokémon X and Y, one of the birds may be found roaming Kalos after defeating the Pokémon League, with the Pokémon depending on the player character's starter. If the player character chooses Chespin, they will encounter Articuno; if they have Fennekin, they will see Zapdos; and if they picked Froakie, they may catch Moltres. The bird must be encountered 11 times, however, before they will retreat to the Sea Spirit's Den and become available for capture. In the anime, all three Legendary Pokémon appear in the film The Power of One, where they reside at Shamouti Island. Local legend claimed that if the three began fighting, only Lugia could calm the birds. Each Legendary has also been shown in the anime episodes, which are listed chronologically below. In a similar vein to several other Legendary Pokémon, the Legendary Birds are part of a trio, with Lugia serving as a trio master. Their names come from their controlling element and the numbers one, two and three in Spanish: "Arctic", referring to the geological area, and "uno", one; "Zap", a strike associated with electricity, and "dos", two; and "Molt", from molten and "tres", three. In the manga Pokémon Adventures, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres are fused into one Pokémon known as Zapmolcuno. Mewtwo it's a man-made Pokémon created by scientists in the Pokémon Mansion and is a -type. Mewtwo originally appeared in Pokémon Red, Green and Blue as a hidden Pokémon. It could be found within Cerulean Cave after completing the Pokédex. In the anime, Mewtwo serves as the titular Pokémon in Mewtwo Strikes Back and Mewtwo Returns; in the former, it is revealed that Mewtwo is a genetically-enhanced clone of Mew commissioned by Giovanni. After being controlled by Giovanni, Mewtwo sets out to control the world with its own clone Pokémon. In Generation VI, Mewtwo was given two Mega Evolutions, Mewtwo X and Mewtwo Y, which feature different stats and abilities. The stones necessary to cause the evolution are Mewtwonite X, which evolves Mewtwo into Mewtwo X, a / -type, and Mewtwonite Y, which evolves Mewtwo into Mewtwo Y, which remains . The stones could originally be found in Pokémon X and Y, respectively; both can be located in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Generation II The are the second set of Legendary Pokémon introduced in the Pokémon series and originate within the Johto region. Five Legendary Pokémon debuted in Generation II: Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Ho-Oh and Lugia. Legendary Beasts 243Raikou.png|Raikou 244Entei.png|Entei 245Suicune.png|Suicune The consist of the -type , the -type and the -type . The three Legendaries were originally unidentified Pokémon trapped and killed within the Brass Tower when it burned down due to lightning. Ho-Oh revived the trio with each Pokémon acquiring an attribute of the accident: Raikou, an Electric-type, symbolized the lightning that had struck the tower; Entei, a Fire-type, was the flames that had engulfed the tower; and Suicune, a Water-type, represented the rain that put out the blaze. Those that witnessed the accident and revival of the trio feared their power, causing the beasts to flee. As a result, they are the first roaming Pokémon the player character encounters. In Pokémon Gold and Silver, the trio will individually wander the Johto region after the player character first encounters them in the Brass Tower. In Pokémon Crystal, the player character is also required to force Team Rocket to vacate the Radio Tower and acquire the Clear Bell to meet Suicune in the Tin Tower. In Pokémon Colosseum the trio was captured by Cipher and transformed into Shadow Pokémon; each are owned by different Admins. In Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, one member may be found roaming Kanto after defeating the Pokémon League; if the player character chose Bulbasaur they may find Entei; if the starter Pokémon is Charmander, then Suicune is roaming; if the player character has Squirtle, then Raikou can be found. The encounters in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver the circumstances are similar to those in Crystal; however, Suicune must be followed throughout the Kanto region until it stops at Route 25, outside Bill's house, where it may be battled. Notably, Eusine chases Suicune throughout the game but is constantly eluded. All three members of the trio have appeared as a major character of separate movies and in episodes of the anime. An Unown-produced Entei served as an antagonist-turned-protagonist in Spell of the Unown, while a Suicune helped heal a Celebi by purifying a lake's water in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. Shiny versions of each member also appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions, where they attempted to defeat a Zoroark. Not listed here is Raikou's appearance in the Pokémon Chronicles episode Legend of Thunder!, where it was being hunted by members of Team Rocket. Tower Duo 249Lugia.png|Lugia 250Ho-Oh.png|Ho-Oh The is the two bird-like Pokémon the / -type and the / -type . Known as the "guardian of the skies" and "guardian of the seas", respectively, Ho-Oh and Lugia formerly resided in Ecruteak City, claiming the Tin Tower and Brass Tower. When lightning struck the Brass Tower and burned the building, Lugia escaped to the Whirlpool Islands. Ho-Oh remained long enough to revive three Pokémon that had been trapped within the tower, creating the Legendary Beasts, but left in search of a pure-hearted Trainer; thus, Ho-Oh is considered their trio master. Both Pokémon appear in the Pokémon Gold and Silver Versions; their method of encounter varies between the games. In Gold, the player character may capture Ho-Oh, a Fire/Flying-type, at the Tin Tower once acquiring a Rainbow Wing after Team Rocket leaves the Goldenrod Radio Tower, and locate Lugia, a Psychic/Flying-type, at the Whirlpool Islands once given a Silver Wing from a citizen in Pewter City. In Pokémon Silver, this is reversed: the player character is given the Silver Wing once Team Rocket leaves the Radio Tower, and the Rainbow Wing in Pewter City. In Pokémon Crystal, the player character must capture Raikou, Entei and Suicune to gain the Rainbow Wing, and visit the Pewter City resident to gain the Silver Wing. Both Pokémon reappear in FireRed and LeafGreen, as well as Pokémon Emerald, but must be gained through an event; they may be found at Naval Rock if the player character has a MysticTicket. Ho-Oh can be caught in Pokémon Colosseum if the player character purifies all Shadow Pokémon in the game, while Lugia can be caught as a Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. Contrary to initial belief, this Lugia is capable of being purified. Ho-Oh and Lugia return again in HeartGold and SoulSilver and may be acquired under similar circumstances, though the player character must also have a Clear Bell and Tidal Bell for each Legendary. Both Pokémon have appeared within the anime, though only Lugia has made an appearance in a film, The Power of One. In the film, Lugia was the only creature capable of quelling the three Legendary Birds, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, making Lugia their trio master. Ho-Oh, however, was the first Legendary Pokémon to appear in the anime, debuting at the end of the first episode of the series. At the time Ho-Oh had not been officially announced nor was it identified in the episode, being endemic to Johto. The episodes that each Ho-Oh and Lugia has appeared in is listed below. Generation III The are the third set of Legendary Pokémon introduced in the series and are native to the Hoenn region. There are eight Legendary Pokémon introduced in Hoenn: Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Latios, Latias, Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza. Legendary Titans 377Regirock.png|Regirock 378Regice.png|Regice 379Registeel.png|Registeel The , also known as the , consists of the three Legendary golem-like Pokémon: Regirock, a -type, Regice, an -type, and Registeel, a -type. According to legend, the three were shaped by their trio master, Regigigas. As their names and typing suggest, Regirock was formed from rocks, Regice from ice, and Registeel from steel. The trio make their first appearance in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, as well as in Emerald. Finding the golems is similar in each game: the player character must first travel to the underwater Sealed Chamber, found by diving in Route 134 with a Relicanth and Wailord in their team. Upon completion of the task, each golem will be unlocked and may be found throughout Hoenn. Specifically, Regirock is within the Desert Ruins of Route 111, Regice is in the Island Cave on Route 105 and Registeel inside the Ancient Tomb, in Route 120. Each comes with their own specific tasks and requirements: in Ruby and Sapphire, to gain Regirock, the player character must read the inscription then move right twice, down twice, and use Strength; to find Regice, the player character must read the inscription and wait two minutes without interacting with the game; to fight Registeel, the player character must read the inscription, then use Fly in the center of the room. In Pokémon Emerald, the player character must instead use Rock Smash, run around the chamber while staying next to the walls, and use Flash for Regirock, Regice, and Registeel, respectively. In Pokemon Platinum, Regirock may be found at the Rock Peak Ruins, Regice at the Iceberg Ruins and Registeel within the Iron Ruins; however, they are event-only. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the method of acquiring the golem trio is the same as it is in Ruby and Sapphire. All three of the trio have appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, as guardians of the Tree of Beginning. A Regirock, Regice and Registeel also belonged to Pyramid King Brandon in the anime. Eon Duo 380Latias.png|Latias 380MLatias.png|Mega Latias 381Latios.png|Latios 381MLatios.png|Mega Latios The is formed by the twin Pokémon Latios and Latias. Both Pokémon are / -type, identified as the "Eon Pokémon"; in all instances, Latios are male and Latias are female. Both are roaming Pokémon in their first appearance, with Latios appearing in Pokémon Ruby and Latias appearing in Pokémon Sapphire. In Emerald, the player character selects which Pokémon will roam Hoenn after defeating the Pokémon League. In all three games, if the player character has the Eon Ticket, they may encounter the other Pokémon on Southern Island. Both reappear in HeartGold and SoulSilver as roaming Pokémon, with Latias appearing in HeartGold and Latios in SoulSilver; they will only roam the Kanto region in these games. Once the player character has defeated the Pokémon League and obtained the National Pokédex, they may use bring the event-only item, the Enigma Stone, to Steven Stone in Pewter City. He will identify it as a Soul Dew and the Eon Pokémon that does not roam the Kanto region will attack the player character. Should they fail to capture the Pokémon, it will continue returning to the same spot it was encountered. As of Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, both Pokémon are capable of Mega Evolving using Latiosite or Latiasite. In addition to aesthetic changes, each Pokémon's stats and abilities change upon evolution. Both Pokémon appear in the film Heroes: Latios and Latias as guardians of Alto Mare. The film focuses on the Soul Dew, which the film confirms as a Latios'/Latias' crystallized soul. Tobias used a Latios during the Lily of the Valley Conference. Weather Trio 382Kyogre.png|Kyogre 383Groudon.png|Groudon 384Rayquaza.png|Rayquaza The , also known as the , is composed of the -type , the -type and the / -type . Hoenn's legends claim that Kyogre could call upon rain and created the sea, while Groudon used heat to repel rain and expand the continents, creating land. These two Pokémon clashed whenever they met and could only be stopped by Rayquaza, who lived in the atmosphere. As such, Rayquaza is considered the trio master. In their original appearances, Groudon could only be caught in Ruby and Kyogre in Sapphire, with both being found at the Cave of Origin. Rayquaza could be caught in all three games, at Sky Pillar; in Ruby and Sapphire it could be found after defeating the Elite Four, while in Emerald it was battled prior to fighting the Pokémon League. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, the player character could use the Blue Orb (HeartGold) or Red Orb (SoulSilver) at the Embedded Tower to call either Kyogre or Groudon and battle them. If the player character had a Kyogre and Groudon native to HeartGold or SoulSilver, and brought them to Professor Oak, he would give the player character the Jade Orb, which could be used to summon Rayquaza in the same manner. Groudon and Kyogre make similar appearances in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire; however, when the player character battles them, they have undergone Primal Reversion and have signature moves, Precipice Blades and Origin Pulse, respectively. Rayquaza has also gained a Mega Evolution and its own signature move, Dragon Ascent, which is necessary for Mega Evolution in lieu of a Mega Stone. All three Pokémon have appeared in the anime and in movies. A fake Groudon was shown in Jirachi: Wish Maker, a Rayquaza played the role of antagonist in Destiny Deoxys, and a Kyogre made a minor appearance in MS009: Pokémon Movie - Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. The episodes that each Pokémon has appeared in is listed below. Generation IV The are the fourth series of Legendary Pokémon introduced in the Pokémon series. These Pokémon originate from and originally appear in the Sinnoh region. There are nine Legendary Pokémon that appear in Generation IV: Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina and Cresselia. Lake Guardians 480Uxie.png|Uxie 481Mesprit.png|Mesprit 482Azelf.png|Azelf The , is named for the tendency of its members, , and , to remain in the vicinity of their respective lakes within the Sinnoh region. All three members are purely -type, and all three were created by Arceus to protect and embody certain concepts, and later, taught humans these traits. Uxie, who remains at Lake Acuity, represents knowledge, Mesprit, who is close to Lake Verity, symbolizes emotion, and Azelf, who is tied to Lake Valor, is spirit or willpower. Thus, Arceus is considered the master of Lake Guardians. The Lake Guardians originally appear in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, where they are captured by Team Galactic's commanders so Cyrus may use their powers to create a Red Chain, which will allow him to take control of either Dialga or Palkia, in Diamond and Pearl respectively. In Platinum, he intends on chaining both Pokémon; in this case, the Lake Guardians appear before Cyrus to stop him but are too weak, causing Giratina to open the Distortion World. The three lake guardians plays a major role in the Generation IV video game series. In the Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum game series Team Galactic's commanders captured the lake guardians for their leader Cyrus and he uses their powers to craft a Red Chain in order to take control of Dialga in Pokémon Diamond and Palkia in Pokémon Pearl and both of them in Pokémon Platinum and recreate the universe without spirit. In all Generation IV games, the Lake Trio will reappear at their individual lakes. Uxie and Azelf may be captured upon encountering them, but Mesprit will flee from the player character and begin roaming Sinnoh. Though none of the Lake Trio have appeared in any films, they have all appeared within the anime series, alone and together. The episodes they have appeared in are listed below. Creation Trio 483Dialga.png|Dialga 484Palkia.png|Palkia Giratina All.png|Giratina (Altered and Origin Forme) The , also known as the consists of the / -type , the / -type and the / -type . According to Sinnoh legend, when the universe began, Arceus created Pokémon to craft the universe. When Dialga was born, time began; space expanded when Palkia came to be; and Giratina was formed to control antimatter. As such, Arceus is considered the trio master of the Creation Trio. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, Cyrus plans on summoning and controlling either Dialga or Palkia at Spear Pillar so he may recreate the universe; the player character may interrupt and capture the Pokémon instead. In Platinum, he attempts to summon both but is interrupted by Giratina, who takes Cyrus into the Distortion World for intending to enslave the other members of its trio. The player character may enter the Distortion World and capture Giratina after defeating the Pokémon League. In the video games, Cyrus tries to take control of Dialga and Palkia which depends on the Diamond or Pearl series, it contains both at the same time in Pokémon Platinum in order to remake the universe without spirit, a thing that Cyrus despises. Dialga or Palkia can be captured at Spear Pillar which depends on the video game. In Pokémon Platinum, Giratina takes Cyrus into the Distortion World after that he was trying to take control of Dialga and Palkia. Giratina can be captured in the Distortion World but Dialga and Palkia can be captured after defeating the Pokémon League, at the Spear Pillar. All three Pokémon appear in one or more films, and in the anime. Dialga appeared in The Rise of Darkrai, Giratina and the Sky Warrior and MS012: Pokémon - Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Palkia appeared in MS010 and MS012, while Giratina was shown in MS011 and MS012. All three Pokémon appeared in the same episode of the anime. Cresselia 488Cresselia.png|Cresselia 491Darkrai.png|Darkrai is a Pokémon that resembles the Full Moon and dreams, it's the counterpart of the Mythical Pokémon Darkrai. Cresselia, the -type "Lunar Pokémon" was first encountered on Fullmoon Island ; this is more or less coincidence, as while Cresselia is symbolic of the full moon. In Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, Cresselia may be found on Fullmoon Island after defeating the Elite Four. The player character must secure a Lunar Wing for Eldrich's son, who is suffering from endless nightmares. The player character may then travel to the island where they will see Cresselia; the Legendary disappears but leaves a Lunar Wing behind. It may then be found roaming Sinnoh. Cresselia appears along with Darkrai in the anime episode Sleepless in Pre-Battle. In addition. Heatran is a / -type Pokémon, rumored to be the spirit and protector of all volcanic activity. It is believed to have been created when Dialga, Palkia and Giratina were brought into being; despite this, it is not included in the trio. Uniquely, Heatran is the only Legendary that may be either male or female, with a 50% chance of either gender appearing in a wild encounter. Heatran makes its first appearance in Diamond and Pearl, where it may be found on Stark Mountain after defeating the Pokémon League, visiting Stark Mountain and after the player character talks to Buck's grandfather; Buck will have taken the Magma Stone but returns it after speaking to his grandfather. Once the stone is returned, Heatran will appear on the mountain. In Platinum, Charon, a former member of Team Galactic, plans to steal the Magma Stone and use it to control Heatran, allowing him to extort citizens for money by threatening them with the Pokémon's volcanic powers. His scheme is thwarted by interference from Buck, Looker and the player character, at which point Heatran may be captured. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, if the player character has retrieved the Magma Stone from Route 18 and brings it to Reversal Mountain, they may meet Heatran. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, after Groudon/Kyogre has been captured or defeated, the player character may journey to the Scorched Slab to capture a Heatran residing on the lowest floor. Heatran appears in both the anime and in the film Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Regigigas is a legendary -type. Along with having the distinction of being the only Normal-type Pokémon to date, Regigigas is credited with the creation of Regirock, Regice and Registeel. In addition, legends state that Regigias "towed" the continents into their current positions. As such, Regigigas is the trio master of the Golem Trio. In Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, Regigias may be found in Snowpoint Temple after the Pokémon League has been defeated, but in order to capture it, the player character must have all three golem Pokémon in theiniNiner team. It also appears in Black 2 and White 2 at Twist Mountain with similar requirements: that the League be defeated and having Regirock, Regice and Registeel in their party. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the player character may find Regigas at the Island Cave where they caught Regice, but they must visit during the daytime with all three golem Pokémon in their team. In addition, their Regice must be nicknamed and holding a Casteliacone, a NeverMeltIce, an Icy Rock or a Snowball. Regigias makes an appearance in the anime and in the film Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Generation V The are the fifth generation of Legendary Pokémon introduced in the Pokémon series. These Pokémon originate and appear in the Unova region. Nine Legendary Pokémon appear in Generation V: Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Tornadus, Thundurus, Reshiram, Zekrom, Landorus and Kyurem. Swords of Justice 638Cobalion.png|Cobalion 640Virizion.png|Virizion 639Terrakion.png|Terrakion KeldeoAll.png|Keldeo (Ordinary and Resolute Form) The Swords of Justice consists of the / -type , the / -type , the / -type , and the / -type . They exist to protect Pokémon that have lost their homes to humans. Keldeo is the only Mythical Pokémon of the group. Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo are all Fighting-type with a secondary type in conjunction with their names, i.e. "Cobalt" in Cobalion for Steel-type, "Terra" in Terrakion for Ground-type, "Viridian" in Virizion for Grass-type and "Kelpie" in Keldeo for Water-type. Only Keldeo has an alternate Forme, its Resolute Form, if it knows Secret Sword. The Swords of Justice are the first Legendary Quartet. They all made their debut in the film Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice. Forces of Nature TornadusAll.png|Tornadus (Incarnate and Therian Forme) ThundurusAll.png|Thundurus (Incarnate and Therian Forme) LandorusAll.png|Landorus (Incarnate and Therian Forme) The consists of the -type , the / -type and the / -type . Tornadus represents wind, Thundurus represents lightning, and Landorus represents ground. Interestingly, Tornadus is the first and as of yet only Pokémon that is a pure Flying type. By using the Reflecting Mirror, the player character may change each member from their Incarnate Forme into their Therian Forme, which are vaguely human and animal, respectively. The Forces of Nature is the only trio of Legendaries to share the same gender, being all male, other than genderless. Landorus is the trio master of the Forces of Nature. Tao Trio 643Reshiram.png|Reshiram 644Zekrom.png|Zekrom KyuremAll.png|Kyurem, Black Kyurem and White Kyurem The , also known as the , is formed by the / -type , the / -type and the / -type . Each dragon is symbolic of a specific energy in Taoism, hence the name; Reshiram is symbolic of Yang and controls fire, Zekrom represents Yin and controls electricity while Kyurem is Wuji and controls ice. The three Pokémon were originally one unidentified dragon until their masters, who were twin heroes, began to argue. The older sought the truth and the younger was idealistic and, the dragon, being unable to concede to one side or the other, split into two in response, becoming Reshiram and Zekrom. Kyurem, then, was created by what remained of the original dragon, although a legend in Lacunosa Town claims it fell to the planet in an icy meteor; its ability to fuse with either Reshiram or Zekrom in Black 2 and White 2 with the DNA Splicers and become either White-Kyurem or Black-Kyurem supports the first legend, however. Each member appeared as a major character in the franchise's films. Reshiram and Zekrom appeared in the films Black: Victini and Reshiram and White: Victini and Zekrom, where Reshiram and Zekrom switched roles between the Black and White versions of the films. Kyurem acted as the main antagonist in Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice. Generation VI The Six generation of Legendary Pokémon introduced in the Pokémon series. These Pokémon originally appeared in the Kalos region. Three Legendary Pokémon have appeared to date: Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde. Aura Trio Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde form the . 716Xerneas.png|Xerneas 717Yveltal.png|Yveltal Zygarde_Cell.png|Cell Form Zygarde_Core.png|Core Form Zygarde_10%_Forme.png|10% Form 718Zygarde.png|50% Form Zygarde_Complete_Forme.png|100% Form The -type and the / -type are symbolic of life and death: upon Xerneas' death, it forms a tree and gives life to its surroundings before falling into a 1,000-year slumber, while Yveltal takes the lives of everything around it before falling asleep in a coccon form. In Pokémon X and Y, Team Flare attempts to harness the dormant cocoon for its inherent energy and power the Ultimate Weapon; the player character intervenes and captures the Legendary before it can be utilized. Interestingly, Xerneas, Yveltal and Rayquaza in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire have the highest base catch rates due to their individual plot lines requiring the capture of the Pokémon in question. Both Pokémon appeared in the film Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. The / -type has been described as the "guardian of the ecosystem". It monitors the ecosystem and will take action when it senses a threat to it. It does whatever is necessary to protect the ecosystem and will not hesitate to destroy any threat even if the threat is another living being. It is the only Pokémon to have forms that are not or are questionably Pokémon, as its "Zygarde Cells", being simple and incapable of using moves, are not considered Pokémon. Zygarde Cores are Zygarde without any cells and are also unable to use attacks. If enough Zygarde Cells and come together, Zygarde can achieve its 10% Forme, 50% Forme, or its Complete Forme, which is only used if the ecosystem is under threat and Zygarde believes that it will be otherwise outmatched. Zygarde Complete Forme bears power that exceeds Xerneas and Yveltal. Zygarde also monitors the balance between Xerneas and Yveltal and will take action when that balance is threatened. A Zygarde named Squishy played a central role in Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Generation VII The seventh generation Legendary Pokémon are the seventh generation of Legendary Pokémon introduced in the Pokémon series. These Pokémon originally appeared in the Alola region. Alola introduced 11 new legendaries: Type: Null, Silvally, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Fini, Cosmog, Cosmoem, Solgaleo, Lunala and Necrozma. Beast Killers 772Type- Null.png|Type: Null 773Silvally.png|Silvally -type Type: Null and Silvally are man-made Pokémon created by the Aether Foundation to create a Pokémon powerful enough to fight with the Ultra Beasts, after Lusamine approved the experiment, the Aether Foundation started to search data about Arceus in Canalive Libray, they stated to research the DNA of each Pokémon type and created the RKS System, and tried to put it in their creation, Type: Full, however, refused the RKS System and the project failed, so, the three Type: Full models were put control mask to control their power, were frozen and were renamed as Type: Null. Several years after the failure of the Beast Killer project, Lusamine's son, Gladion run away from the Aether Paradise with one of the three models of Type: Null and later, it was able to free it from its mask, activating the RKS System and revelating its true form, Gladion renamed its new form as Silvally. Guardian Deities 785Tapu Koko.png|Tapu Koko 786Tapu Lele.png|Tapu Lele 787Tapu Bulu.png|Tapu Bulu 788Tapu Fini.png|Tapu Fini The are legendary Pokémon that protect the Islands of the Alola region: * , an / -type, from Melemele Island. * , a / -type, form Akala Island. * , a / -type, from Ula'ula Island. * , a / -type, from Poni Island. They also choose the kahuna from your island and gift person who they like, they sometimes give Z-Rings or Z-Power Rings for person like Kahunas or as gift. Long time ago, legends say that the Guardian Deities fought againest the Ultra Beasts that invaded the Alola Region. Sun and Moon Line 789Cosmog.png|Cosmog 790Cosmoem.png|Cosmoem Solgaleo.png|Solgaleo Lunala.png|Lunala The / -type and the / -type are symbolic of the sun and the moon, being seen as emissaries of those celestial bodies; Solgaleo is called "the beast that devours the sun" while Lunala is known as "the beast that calls the moon." They are both said to come from another world. It was revealed that the duo has a evolutionary line, starting with , evolving into , and lastly into Solgaleo/Lunala depending on the version. In Pokémon Sun and Moon, Lillie's Cosmog evolves into Cosmoem then evolves into either Solgaleo or Lunala at the Altar of the Sunne/Altar of the Moone when she and the player character sound the Sun and Moon flutes together. Solgaleo/Lunala then warp the two to Ultra Deep Sea to help them save Lusamine. Cosmog, Cosmoem, Solgaleo and Lunala are Ultra Beasts and their homeland is the Ultra Space. Necrozma 800Necrozma.png|Necrozma New Solgaleo artwork.png|Dusk Mane Necrozma New Lunala artwork.png|Dawn Wings Necrozma 800Necrozma Ultra Dream.png|Ultra Necrozma Legends say that the -type is known as the Pokémon that steals light, long ago Necrozma was a being of light formed and shared its light with other worlds including the world Pokémon, who was the one who gift Alola with the Z- Crystals and Z-Power Rings, however, ancestors of the people of Ultra Megalopolis tried to take advantage of the power of Necrozma and the result were catastrophic, Necrozma eventually lost its light and acquired a form of black prism, and hatred for the people of Ultra Megalopolis stole the light of this world and condemned it to a long dark age. Necrozma has three alternative forms, Dusk Mane Necrozma when it absorbs Solgaleo, Dawn Wings Necrozma when it absorbs Lunala and finally, Ultra Necroma, its original form that is activated when the Ultra Burst is activated while it is still in its Dusk Mane or Dawn Wings form. Disputed Legendary Several Pokémon are often disputed as to whether or not they are truly Legendary or are often mistaken as true Legendaries by fans. List *Rotom - Rotom is often thought of as Legendary because there is only one in a given game. It is also labelled as a Legendary in the DP Pokédex Book, although the same book bears several other errors (numbering in the double digits), both major and minor. *Arcanine - Arcanine is commonly misconstrued as a Legendary Pokémon, mainly because of an episode (named "Pokémon Emergency!", and known to be the second episode of the show) which showed Arcanine as one of the four Legendary Pokémon on the tablet at the Viridian City Pokémon Center, and because its species description since Generation I has been listed as the "Legendary Pokémon". Despite this, it is not a true Legendary. *Ultra Beasts - Ultra Beasts has several similarities with other legendaries, like having high BST, are genderless and a different Pokédex backgorund color from regular Pokémon, however they're treated as different classification by the official media. Gallery Kanto 144Articuno Dream.png 145Zapdos Dream.png 146Moltres Dream.png 150Mewtwo Dream.png Johto 243Raikou Dream.png 244Entei Dream.png 245Suicune Dream.png 249Lugia Dream.png 250Ho-Oh Dream.png Hoenn 377Regirock Dream.png 378Regice Dream.png 379Registeel Dream.png 380Latias Dream.png 381Latios Dream.png 382Kyogre Dream.png 383Groudon Dream.png 384Rayquaza Dream.png Sinnoh 480Uxie Dream.png 481Mesprit Dream.png 482Azelf Dream.png 483Dialga Dream.png 484Palkia Dream.png 485Heatran Dream.png 486Regigigas Dream.png 487Giratina Altered Forme Dream.png 488Cresselia Dream.png Unova 638Cobalion Dream.png 639Terrakion Dream.png 640Virizion Dream.png 641Tornadus Dream.png 642Thundurus Dream.png 643Reshiram Dream.png 644Zekrom Dream.png 645Landorus Dream.png 646Kyurem Dream.png Kalos 716Xerneas Dream.png 717Yveltal Dream.png 718Zygarde Dream.png Alola 772Type Null Dream.png 773Silvally Normal Dream.png 785Tapu Koko Dream.png 786Tapu Lele Dream.png 787Tapu Bulu Dream.png 788Tapu Fini Dream.png 789Cosmog Dream.png 790Cosmoem Dream.png 791Solgaleo Dream.png 792Lunala Dream.png 800Necrozma Dream.png Other Master Quest Legendary Pokémon.png Mew and Mewtwo in Johto Journeys opening.png Mew and Mewtwo in Johto League Champions opening.png es:Pokémon legendario Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Pokémon by group